


Tim Returning

by Bluebritt5



Series: Returning to gotham [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebritt5/pseuds/Bluebritt5
Summary: when Tim finds out where Bruce is in the time stream, he destroys Ra's computer network then returns to Gotham. first two chapters are basically tim view and thought process during Ra's revenge.The next few will get into how Tim's return effects the batfamily and much more. will up date as I write each chapter.





	1. Preparing for Ra's

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic write so feel free to give me so help or ideas, but please be nice I am learning. I will try to update often but I am busy with class too.

Entering Gotham was an exhilarating experience. After being gone for most of the previous year, trying to bring my adopted father back from the time slip, I am apprehensive to be in Gotham. Gotham use to be my home, I use to have my family here. Now that is all gone, I was replaced and then chased from Gotham by the very people I called family, brothers.

While these thoughts crossed through my mind, I stood on top of the old Drake Industries building with Tam standing next to me. Gotham appears to have remained the same. Dark grime filled skies that match perfectly with the vile men that are sneaking around the streets below it. Wayne enterprises sits tall and brightly lit across the way like a lighthouse to warn others of the danger ahead.

Tam shifts to look up at my face “Mr. Drake-Wayne-Draper, my father was insistent we get to his office as fast as possible.”  
A huge sigh escapes my lips “Right, hold on tight.”

I shoot my grappling hook to the next building and begin to swing over to land on top of Wayne enterprises. The moment we land on the helipad, I am picking the lock to enter the building. After using my wrist computer to loop the stair well cameras and the cameras on the floor of Lucius’s office we quickly slip down the stairwell. Once we reach the floor, I duck into a empty office and change into my Tim Drake-Wayne clothes.

Looking around the office. I realize I have ducked into none other then Bruce Wayne’s personal office. This could be huge trouble in a few minutes, I hope this meeting does not take long. I am sure there are personal cameras that will link to the Batcave.

Tam is tapping her foot impatiently when I exit the office. She immediately turns and leads the way down the hall, walking straight into her father’s office without knocking.  
“Here he is Father. I do believe you …” whatever else she was going to say was cut off by her father when he sees me walk into the room.

“Oh, thank God! You are just in time. Bruce left me with these documents. It will allow you Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne to take over the company upon the application of your signature and me filing the paperwork. I have a Judge on standby the put this into immediate effect.”

“Why is this so urgent all of a sudden, plus I am not even 17 yet. No one wants a CEO that is that young, they won’t trust me?”

“The guy we have pretending to be Bruce Wayne has started to act suspicious, I believe he is getting ready to sign over the company to some unknown buyer.”

“He is acting faster than I thought. It has only been two days since I shut down his network. It must be because I have finally found the way to get the real Bruce Wayne back.” I mutter under my breath. Out loud I say, “where is the paperwork?”

While Lucius spreads out the papers for me to sign and start explaining what exactly I am agreeing to, I pull out my phone. I am going to need a lot of back up, real soon. Before Tam and I leave huntress in her full costume is knock on Lucius’s door. “Stay with him but stay out of sight until it is necessary to reveal yourself. They can’t know we are prepared, or they could switch targets.”

After I switch back into my Red Robin costume, I turn to Tam “you should go home where you will be out of the way this will get busy soon.”

Tam turns around to yell at me “No way...” but I have already disappeared up the stairs. My camera loop only has about 2 minutes left when I reach the roof.

The minute I come out the stairway door my senses are on overload. I spin around with a bird disk already flying from my hand. As I pivot on my left leg, my right foot sweeps through the air to make contact with the ninja closest to me. My kick lands on his left temple and slams him into the wall knocking him out, at the same him my disk connects with a second ninja’s stomach, knock the air from his lungs causes him to curl around his stomach. I land on my right leg and quickly bring my left knee up to second ninjas faces. Two down. And one, two, three, four, crap five more to go. Before I can set up a plan to take them down the fifth ninja begins attacking the others.

Between the two of us the others are knocked out with in two minutes, perfect timing for cameras to return to normal. “Thanks for not killing, Pru.”

The ninja removes her mask to reveal a young woman with a nasty scar on her neck. The woman is bald and very beautiful, except for the angry scowl on her face. “Ra’s is out to kill you and here you are in the exact place he predicted you would come.”

“of course, I have to prevent him from enacting his revenge. Otherwise many innocent people will die.”

Pru’s eyebrows raise as she takes in this comment. “So, you already know he is set to take out twelve of the people closest to Bruce Wayne?”

“I am in the process of setting up protection for the ones I suspect of being targeted. Although we are about to get some unwanted guests.”

Pru turns to look in the direction I have pointed as two black figures drop from the night sky. Batman and Robin are instantly in fighting stances. Pru also gets ready to attack. “We do not have time for this.”

All three turn to look at me. I begin pacing back and forth across the roof thinking out my plan. If ninjas are already on the move I will not have as much time as I thought to get everyone to safety. Who could the twelve be Ra’s had said it would be the people closest to Bruce Wayne. the banker: Lucius Fox, the first love: Vickie Vale, the forbidden love: Selina Kyle, the butler: Alfred, the doctor: Leslie, computer expert: Barbara, and policeman: Jim Gordon. That added up to 7, the other 5 would be easier to protect. Would he stick with those set one?

So “change of plans guys. I think we will all need to work together to prevent any innocents from being killed.” I look up at the other three to see them staring at me with open surprise.

I had been so caught up in my planning that I had not realized that their conversation had continued while I thought things out. I had apparently interrupted Damian and Pru as they yelled about killing each other while Dick stood between them trying to calm them both down.

I shook my head and continued “We do not have time to fight with each other or discuss this in detail. Batman you and Robin will need to be extra careful tonight as I am sure the two of you are two of the twelve targets. Being as you’re the first son and the blood son.”

“I am more then capable of taking care of myself without you, Drake” Robin spit out.

I ignored him and continued “I have already got help covering most of the targets. Red hood is watch over the doctor. Huntress has the banker. Wonder girl is taking care of the forbidden love. Bart is getting the butler. Black Bat is with the computer expert. Batgirl is with the first love. Superboy is taking care of the policeman.”

“You said there were twelve being targeted. That only lists 9, if you include robin and me.”

“the other three can take care of themselves as well as you two can. But fill free to check on Red Hood, Batgirl, and Black bat. I have some other business to attend to.”


	2. Ra's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ra's tries to get revenge on red robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with writing in one person's mind set so do not be surprised if I switch in future chapters

I Leave the three of them on the roof of WE and grapple off towards Wayne tower hotel. Ra’s Al Ghul will not be a patient man. As I am swinging to the next roof I here shots ring out behind me. When I land, I spin around to see what is going on.

On the roof of Wayne enterprises, I see Pru ducked behind an air duct with her gun pulled and aim towards the building to the east. Robin sits next to her holding his left shoulder. Batman is no where in sight. I turn my attention to the east building just in time to see Batman crash through the window. Trusting they have it under control I move on to my next stage: confronting the megalomaniac who thought it was a good idea to attack Bruce’s family.

When I am two buildings away from the tower, I am attacked by three of Ra’s assassins. One I a woman who is wear far too little clothes to offer any protection and is carrying a Sai in each hand. The second one is a typical ninja, wearing a solid black suit with lower face covered carrying a katana. The third assassin is a huge man. His muscles are so large they could rival Banes. Of course, he is wearing a shirt that is so tight it could rip if he flexes his muscles to much, but otherwise he is unarmed. 

This complicates things. The woman, who I will name Bonnie, attacked as soon as I touched down on the roof. I extended my bo staff just in time to turn aside the first Sai and to catch the second one between its points and flip it off the roof. I hope no one is in the alley below. Then I place one end of my staff on the ground a lean my entire weight on It as I spin in a circle to kick her in the chest. Unfortunately, this leaves me open to catch ninja two’s katana, who I named Bob, on my right shin. It does not go deep due the Kevlar, but it causes me to have to flip back to escape the crushing overhand blow from the third guy, who I will name Fred. 

Well one weapon down but I am no closer to stopping them. Time to rethink the attack plan. Pulling out three smoke bombs from my utility belt, I prepare to take on the three assassins. I start forward and throw down the smoke bombs in front of the trio. I quickly swerve to the left to take down Fred. I sweep the bo staff at his feet, causing him to have to jump to avoid falling. While he is in the air, I toss up a special disk. It hits Fred squarely in the chest and immediately surrounds the man in red goo that holds him in place. I then squeeze the pressure point in his neck and turn to dodge Bonnie as she swings her Sai at my back. 

Red Robin had been trained by many teachers. I have also learned to sense when someone was behind me. When Bonnie attacked me from behind it was her down fall. I flipped over her like Nightwing had taught me. Then I brought my entire body weight into the kick powering into her back. this resulting in her slamming into the goo along with Fred. Before I could approach her to knock her out Bob charged.

I used the technique Lady Shiva taught me and deflected the sword so that the assassin would fly past me. Before the ninja completely passed, I used a move that Red Hood taught me and grabbed the collar of the man’s shirt and yanked him down to the ground. Dropping my bo staff and bringing my other fist straight into the man’s face. I could feel Bob’s cartilage give way in the man’s nose. Being as I do not have as much weight as Jason, Bob was still conscious. 

Bob reacted fast. He brought his legs up wrapped them around me. Trying to slam me to the ground with his legs. I grabbed up the bo staff and slammed it into the side of Bob’s head knocking him unconscious. I quickly stand up and pinch the nerves in Bonnie’s neck causing her to pass out as well. 

When I finally get to Wayne Tower, I am exhausted. Ra’s Al Ghul is waiting for me. The hotel room he has set up camp in is on the top floor. It takes up the entire north side of the building. The room Ra’s is in is the living room of the suite. It has two couches, and armchair in a semi-circle facing a wall with a TV on it and a coffee table in front of the longer couch. 

Ra’s is standing looking out the window with the armchair behind him “it seems I have underestimated you again young detective. You were able to thwart all the assassinations. the true Batman would be impressed. To bad he is not around, and the rest of his family has discarded you like trash. Even with them forsaking you, you will not join me, will you Timothy?”

I still have my grappling gun in my hand as I approach him from behind the large couch and come to stand next to the armchair. “No. Your methods are too deadly and destructive for my liking. Not to mention you’re a little on the crazy side. Too many dips in the Lazarus pit. “

“How were you able to stop all twelve assassinations when you are here with me?”  
“Well Ra’s there is this thing that you and Bruce seem to forget about.” Seeing Ra’s raised eyebrow, I continue. “I do not work alone. I used friends and trusted the Batfamily to step in and help protect their own. Which is not in your plans because Batman trust no one other then himself and you do not have friends to understand how that works.”

Ra’s Al Ghul’s phone goes off. He places it to his ear. His face become furious as he listens to the call. Then he snaps the phone closed without saying a word.

“Did the rest of your plan fail as well or did the phone quit working because you are still using outdated flip phones to communicate?”

“How did you know?” Ra’s snarls.

“Well those phones are notorious for cutting people off mid-call.”

“My phone works perfectly fine. How did you discover that that ridiculous Bruce Wayne imposter had switched to working with me?”

“Well actually Bruce feared this might happen long before anything happened to him. He set it up so if the false Bruce started acting out of sorts, I would be set to take over with just a signature from me and a trip to the judge. When Lucius noticed Bruce acting odd, he sent for Tim Wayne to set things in motion. It was not until I got back in Gotham that I realized you were the one behind it and set to protecting Bruce Wayne’s loved ones. Oh, and just so you know if I die you still will not be able to take hold of Wayne enterprises and holding as I have taken precautions as well.”

Ra’s has had enough he attacks with a fury. The man has had centuries more then me to learn to fight and it is all I can do to block his attacks. My grapple drops to the ground as I block his kick that is aimed at my head. His katana is in his hand before I can even lower my arms. I dodge backwards and run into the side of the long couch.   
Shit! I was so busy dodging, I forgot to watch where I was in the room. I feel Ra’s sword slid into my right arm as I dive to the left over the coffee table. As I rise, he is already coming at me again. I move towards the window and bring my hand down hard onto Ra’s wrist causing him to drop the sword. It doesn’t seem to bother him much as he stands up straight and faces me.

I can feel all the many bruises, cuts and broken bones from my many fights today as Ra’s herds me to the balcony window. “Timothy, this will serve as my revenge.” Ra’s turns and kicks me in the chest, and I feel ribs crack as I fly over the balcony.


	3. debrief

I was falling from the 30th floor window of the hotel, when I realized I had never reclipped the grappling gun to my utility belt. At least I had saved Batman’s family, and Pru had the information on how to get Batman free. She is supposed to pass it on to dick if I do not make it. 

I flip my body over so I can look around as I fall in case there is something to help stop my fall, which is unlikely. To my surprise I feel a heavy weight crash into my side, and I begin to swing to the roof of the building across the way. “That was a close call” says Dick Grayson as we land on the other roof top. 

“Thanks.” I pant. I am having trouble catching my breath. Between the fall and the cracked ribs expanding my chest is near impossible. I begin to assess my other injuries. I have a gash down my right shin, but it is not deep enough for stitches. The wound on my right will need stitches. I quickly wrap them both so that the bleeding can hopefully be lessened till I can properly treat them. There are some bruising and shallow cuts on abdomen and back, not to mention the usual bruising from fighting on my limbs. My ribs are burning as I breath. I take slow calculated breaths like Lady Shiva take me so I can find out if they are bruised, cracked or broken. Good they do not seem to be broken. Wrapping them tightly should fix that problem.

When I look up from my assessment Dick is still standing there watching me. I ignore him and proceed to call my contacts to make sure everyone is unharmed. Ra’s had said all twelve were saved from assassination, not that all were unharmed. All teams report that the ninjas were unsuccessful have all retreated from Gotham. Turns out the demon spawn was the only one injured. I ask that everyone meet me at the Batcave. Then I turn to face Dick. 

“Everyone is meeting at Batcave to debrief and then I have news to share. Apparently, the only injury was to your team. So how did the demon spawn get injured?”

Dick’s face is covered by his cowl, but I can tell he is angry by his posture and voice. “Robin was arguing with that woman you left with us when I noticed the shooter. I pushed the two of them out of the way then went after the shooter. Robin dislocated his shoulder is all. You are more injured then he is. It should have been my decision on whether to meet in the Batcave or not. Who all is coming?”

“Impulse, Wondergirl, Superboy, and the Batclan.” I respond before my phone goes off. Looking at the caller ID I see it is Tam.

“Hello”

“You had me so worried! First you ditch me, then those crazy ninjas try to kill me and Vickie Vale. Not to mention I had to tell her something about where we were, so she thinks we are engaged. My father has called looking for you and demands to meet with you tomorrow. Now I am standing outside the gate to Wayne Manor. If you don’t let me in to see you stay out here all night!”

“Wow Tam. Take a breath, calm down. Sorry I ditched you, where I was going was to dangerous to take you. If you had not been with Mrs. Vale you would not have been attacked by ninjas. I will call your father and set a time to meet him tomorrow. We will talk about the engagement when I see you in a few minutes. I will call Alfred and see if he is home to let you in. I will get to manor as soon as I can, I have some things to take care of first.”

“FINE! But you better not be dying again.” Tam hung up before I could respond.

“So…. your engaged and you already made her mad? Why are you inviting someone into the manor when we have a big meeting going on in the cave?”  
I ignore Dick and call Alfred. He has already brought Miss. Fox into the house and has got her set up with tea and cookies in the parlor. I thank him then hang up.

“Is there a Bat vehicle near by or will we need to roof jump to one?”

“The Batmobile is pulling up now. Are you going to just ignore my questions?” Dick grumbles. 

“Yes, I would rather only answer them once, so you can wait till we meet with the others.”

When we finally get to the cave everyone else is already there. I climb out of the Batmobile and everyone begins talking at once. Nothing I say will get them to wait. 

“uhum” Alfred clears his throat behind them and everyone stops talking immediately.”I believe Master Tim cannot answer questions if everyone is talking at the same time.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” He hands me a cookie and a cup of coffee, which I grab one in each hand. I wince as my right arm stretches the wound in it. 

“Also, it appears Master Tim, will need to be patched up before you all may debrief. You all may partake in the refreshments while I tend to his wounds. Oh, and Master Bart please only eat your plate of cookies leave the others for your teammates. Master Dick are you injured?”

“No Alfred. Just Tim and Damian tonight.”

“Very well sir, Master Damian has already been treated. Also please keep in mind there is a guest upstairs waiting on Master Tim. It would do well if everyone who goes up does so cautiously and that you do not keep Master Tim down here for long.”

Alfred and I head over to the med bay. once inside I shut and lock the door so others cannot come in. then I log into my wrist computer and prevent the others from listening in and from recording the session. “Alfred, I no longer have a spleen so we will probably need to get me on antibiotics right away.”

Alfred raises his eyebrow in surprise, but otherwise just nods and begins his assessment. He starts with the right arm. He cleans and treats it. Then he stitches it up. Alfred then cleans and places ointment on the small cuts covering my body. Then he cleans and bandages my right shin. After an X-ray he concludes that the ribs are just bruised. He places and ointment on my chest and wraps the ribs. Then place ointment on the rest of my bruises.

After all that is done, he concludes I am cleared to begin debriefing after he gives me some antibiotics and tells me he will call in a prescription for me to pick up tomorrow. “Alfred, I would prefer all my medical information remain between you and me. I promise that as long as it does, I will always tell you the truth about my health, but they cannot learn about my spleen, until I am ready to tell them myself.” Alfred nods and leaves to go check on Tam. 

Everyone is watching me closely as I leave the Med bay. “Pretender, why is there a girl up stairs who is claiming to be your fiancée?”

“We just fought off Ra’s al Ghul’s ninjas, and that is the first question you ask?” 

“Tim why don’t we start with where you have been for the past year?” Stephanie asks.

“Actually, I think we should start with what took place today.” Dick states.

“I could not agree more.” I look at those gathered round. “Ra’s al Ghul decided to get revenge today by taking out twelve people dear to Bruce Wayne at the same time. He called me first to tell me he would be doing it and he wondered who all I could save and who I would choose to let die. What he did not expect was that I would call in help. With Ra’s al Ghul’s defeat today, I am certain he will at least back off for the time being, if not call it even. Since he did kick me out a window.”

“Which bring up the point, why did you face Ra’s alone, and why did you not have a grappling hook when you fell from the window?” lots of voices gasped in disbelief at that statement from Dick.

I shot him a glare before saying “Ra’s had knocked my hook from my hand before kicking me off the balcony. I went to face Ra’s on my own because it was the only way that he would deem this as just revenge. Even though everyone survived, myself included, and he did not get Bruce’s company or money, he will deem it as sufficient revenge because I met him at his own game and won. If I had not gone to him or had taken someone with me, he would have continued to attack us until he won.”

“So, you did not plan on making it out alive from this fight.” Jason stated.

I made eye contact with him before saying “No, my coming out of this situation alive was very slim.”

It was quiet for some time before the intercom buzzed making them all jump. “Master Tim, I think your guest has waited long enough. I am sure everything else can wait until she is gone.”

“I am on my way Alfred.” I turn to walk up the stairs.

“This debrief is not done.” Dick voice has the Batman steel in it. 

“will it ever be?” I shrugged as I headed up the stairs.

“Wait!” yells Cass. “Costume.” I look down at myself and smile. I had gotten so use to Tam seeing me in my red robin costume I almost forgot she was not supposed to know about it. 

“I do not have any spare clothes here to change into.”

Jason sighs and walks over to the changing room. “Here they will be big on you but at least they are normal clothes.”

“Thanks.” I quickly change clothes and run upstairs. Luckily no one noticed my red robin suit was under Jason’s baggy clothes.

When I get upstairs Tam is sitting in the parlor looking very anxious. “Let’s talk in the garden.”

Once we are outside I ask, “are you set on staying here or can we go somewhere else to talk?”

“Where would you want to go?”

“Somewhere without prying ears. Either your place or my new nest, although my new nest does not have much ready to go yet.”

“My place it is. Do you have more to get done here, I do not mind waiting longer?”

“I have told them all they need to know. Everything else is either none of their business or they can wait till I am ready to tell them.” I scope her up and race to the car garage where I borrow a motorcycle to get us into Gotham. Then I swing us across the roofs using the spare grapple gun I palmed from the Batcave storage. After making sure to avoid the cameras so that we cannot be tracked.

Once we get to her apartment, I call Alfred and tell him thank you for the hospitality. Then ask him to pass on a message to the others downstairs.

“You have received my debrief of tonight’s events. I will log in a report into the computer tomorrow. Jason’s clothes and the motorcycle I borrowed are parking in the safe lot on market street. Red Robin out.”


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone plans what their actions will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young justice happened like in TV series first season.  
Dick had his teen titans (Like tv show in early 2000) when he left young justice and batman, during Jason’s time as robin.   
Nightwing returned to run young justice and to working with batman shortly after Tim came in picture.   
Jason started working with Bat family some after the battle of cowl, but not all the time  
Tim is 16. Tam is 18. Steph is 17. Damian is 11. Jason in 18. Dick is 21. Cass 19. Cassie is 17. Bart is 14. Conner is technically 24, physically 16, actually 8. Bruce is 36.

“He just ducked out on us?!?” Conner was in shock that he would at least not tell the team he was leaving, after all Tim had called them all in to help.

Superboy’s, Impulse’s, and Wondergirl’s phones all went off. With almost identical smirks they read the group message from their Robin. “Sorry guys. They were going to ask too many questions I am unprepared to answer, that had nothing to do with todays events. I will message you a meeting place for tomorrow if you still want to catch up. Just leave the Bats out of it.”

After making eye contact with each other the trio nodded. “We are going to head back to the California base. Let us know if the Bats need rescuing again.” Bart yelled as they quickly left the Batcave.

“They know something but are being cowards and hiding it from us.” Damian glared at the super powered teens as they left.

Barbara spoke up from the computer “Tim was good at covering his tracks. He was on camera until he and Tam got to the safe lot where he ditched the bike and clothes. Then all the non-bat cameras went out for about 15 minutes. Since Bat cams only fill in gaps from the other cameras it becomes fairly easy to slip through unnoticed. Funny thing is Tam is not on any of those cameras either. So, Tim must have guided her through the gaps, which probably means she knows he is Red Robin. Calculating how far they could walk in the 15-minute window, I would say they are in this range of area.”

“Are we really going to him hunt like a criminal?” Steph asked.

“Tim no criminal” Cass said loudly.

“Plus, he did give us the report on the events that took place tonight, mostly. Most of the questions we had left, had to do with his year away from us. And that is not really our business, unless he wants to tell us.” Jason looked at Dick as he spoke. 

Barbara started rolling to the elevator. “I agree. We should let him settle in before we bombard him with questions. Maybe tomorrow he will answer more questions. I am going to check on the birds of prey, before I head to bed. Steph are you staying here tonight?”

“I think I will. See you tomorrow after class.”

“I go bed too. Steph?” Cass asked.

“Yeah I think I need to get at least a few hours of sleep before I have to get up for school in the morning.”

This left just the three brothers in the cave. 

“He never said why Grandfather wanted revenge on him.”

“Do we know how or when he ran into league trouble?” Jason asked.

“We don’t know a single thing that has happened to him while he was gone.” Dick sank into the computer chair with his head in his hands. 

All three boys looked down as their thoughts drift to what Tim could have been doing out in the world without a safety net. 

“Young Masters, I do believe it is time to head to bed. Master Damian has school tomorrow and I am sure you are all very tired from your encounters tonight. Master Jason, you will be staying with us tonight. It is much to late to be driving home.” 

“Alfred! Are you sure you’re not a ninja? When did you come down to the cave?” Jason sputtered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Tim, we have a meeting with my father in less then 5 hours. What all are we going to tell him?” Tam looks over at Tim as he is getting into the bed next to her. 

“Lucius has never been told about the night life side, although I think he suspects but likes to be ignorant, so he does not have to lie to cops or reporters. I think we should let him keep that ignorance of the night world. Plus, we will need to tell him about how you proposed to yourself. Especially since you told Ms. Vale we were engaged.”  
“So, what are we going to do about that?”

“Tam, we are not nothing to each other, and I do not think we should hide that. But I do not think we are to the engagement stage just yet. What do you want to tell your father about us?” 

“I think we should tell him that we are just starting to date and do not know where this” she waves her hand back and forth between the two of them “is going. Or how to approach the misinformation given to Vickie Vale.”

“I am sure your father will know what to do. He did help with Brucie Wayne’s many social and press related disasters. We will have our work cut out for us since Vickie Vale is like a shark when it comes to a story, especially involving Bruce Wayne.”

Tam buries her face into her hands “Why did I open my mouth and tell her we were engaged? This will be such a disaster.”

Tim sits down on the bed next to Tam. “It will work out. You had little choice since she was pressing you to figure out where we had been over the last year. Not to mention she was probably hinting at me being a vigilante.”

“How did you know that?”

“It is a situation that I knew would need to be addressed when we got back. I did not think it would also include an engagement announcement.” Tim gives her a sly smile as he lends in to give her a hug. “I knew Vickie Vale was getting close to discovering who was behind the Batman persona, and I have a good idea on how to dissuade her from this topic, but I will need to get others help on that.” 

“What about the rest of your nighttime friends? When will you explain to them all the trauma, pain, and hurt they put you through not to mention what you found out about Bruce?”

“As I told you on our way here, there is no need to tell them anything. I will bring Bruce back tomorrow and then set up shop on my own. If those guys expect me to leave my hometown then they will have tell me themselves. They have no right to know what I have been doing for the last year, after they kicked me out of the only place and home I had ever had.” Tim has let go of Tam and stood up from the bed.

“Tim, I did not mean to make you angry I just wanted to know what all I could tell them if they confront me sometime.”

“I am sorry. I am not angry at you. Sorry for yelling. I think they might have figured out that you know who Red Robin is, so it would be best to just pretend that you know nothing else. I will let you know what all I tell them, as I plan to keep no secrets from you.”

“Except for those you think will cause me harm.” Tam mutters under her breath. looking up she sees that him might have heard her so she says “Come on we should get some sleep before the meeting in the morning.”

Tim leans down and kisses Tam’s forehead. “I will sleep on the couch. I have one more call to make.”

Tim walks from the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Tam is probably right about keeping secrets. I just hope I do not become too much like Batman. All the Batmans seem to keep many secrets. Jean-Paul Valley had kept many things from Tim when he was Batman. Even dick changed when he put on the mantle of the Batman. Luckily, Tim would never have to worry about being Batman since he was no longer a part of the Bat family. 

The phone was ringing before he could even recall dialing the phone. “Tim! How could you just leave us like that? The Bats are scary people, especially since they think we know more about what’s going on. Are you going to fill us in?”

Tim smiles as he listens to Kon rush from one question to another, until Tim decides to interrupt his rambling. “It is so nice to her my best friend’s voice again. I know you and Bart have been back for a while, but it was too crazy to really let it soak in till now. Can we meet tomorrow afternoon sometime? I will need you, Bart, Cassie, Miguel, and Jaime.”

“Sure, we could all get there about 4:30 when they are all out of school. Will we just be doing you another favor, or will you be telling us what is going on?”

“We will be pulling Bruce out of the time slip, and before I will catch you all up as much as I can. Please meet me at the address I send text you. It is a safe house on the outskirts of Gotham. I will have pizza, snacks and drinks waiting for everyone.”

“Awesome. Bart will be so crash about the food. You get some rest and we will see you tomorrow.” Kon started to hang up. “Wait did you say we were getting Bruce back?”

“Yes, Kon, tomorrow Bruce will be home. Sleep well, Clone Boy.” Tim hung up before he could say another word.

As Tim hung up the phone, he looked at the time on it’s front. 3 more hours till the meeting with Lucius, just enough time for a short nap before he needed to get up and get press ready.


	5. Wayne set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets set up at wayne enterprises, tells some of his story, and opens a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own these characters or stories. there should be one more part to tim returning then i might do bruce returning. followed by more tim reintegrating stories

Getting press ready was a time-consuming process. Tim had to cut his hair into a decent style, as he had let it long and ragged in his year abroad. After his shower he had to get his suit on, which after so long of not wearing was impressive it still fit. Maybe a little depressing too, as it meant he had not grown in height in a year. Now the time-consuming part, makeup to cover the scars, bruises, and sleep deprivation raccoon eyes. he can see Tam watching him as he expertly applies the makeup on his face and neck. 

“Wow. How are you so good at putting make up on?”

“Tam, my mother taught me how to do this when I was 5. We had to make sure we looked perfect every time we went into public.”

“I forget you were a newsworthy figure before you became a Wayne.”

Lucius seemed excited to see the new CEO walk into his office, holding hands with his youngest. He sat out three portfolios in front of the three chairs set across from his desk.

“Who else are we expecting?” Tim asks.

“Tiffany, my oldest daughter. She is going to help us with the press” Lucius looks at their hands to emphasize what he means.

Tiffany walks in the office behind them. “Well maybe the engagement issue won’t be too hard to work with, since you too are at least dating it seems.”

“Hello, Tiffany.” Tam mumbles. “Yes, we are dating. but with Vale being so insistent about what we were doing abroad, I kind of got overwhelmed and said the first thing that came to my mind.”

The rest of the meeting went well. They discussed what they would tell the press about everything. Tim becoming the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise was due to Bruce wanting to have more time to focus on his family. When the question came up of Tim being only 16, they would simply tell the press that his innovation and exceptional mind would lead the company to higher levels. His year long absence would be explained away as him travelling the world to get a better understanding for the international investments before he took over for Bruce. Tiffany stated that they would have to go with the report of Tim and Tam’s engagement as the source was directly from one of them. They could continue dating and just make it a long engagement until they decided to go through with it or call it off. Tim brought up the fact that he would like to voice his continued support for the charities and the gang treaty that had been formed under Bruce Wayne’s tenure. 

The press conference was set for noon, so Tim would have time to meet the board and tend to office stuff before the meeting took place. As expected, the board members and heads of department were not thrilled to have a teenager in charge of the company (Except for a few that thought this might be a great chance to use Tim as just a figurehead. Tim will prove to them how wrong this idea will be.). Tim knew it would take more than one meeting to get them to believe he can run a multi-million-dollar company.   
After these meetings they went to Tim’s office which is the office Bruce Wayne was using before Tim. There was a secretarial desk and waiting room just inside the office. Walking through that there was a door that lead to the actual office. When the four of them had entered the empty secretarial room and the door had shut behind them, Tim turned and asked, “Where are the office staff?”

“Well, I am setting up an office space near mind that Bruce Wayne can use when he is in the office. I moved his secretary and assistant there. I thought it might be better for you to hire new staff for your office, that way you do not have to worry about them judging you for doing things your own way.” Lucius was such a smart man. By doing this Tim did not have to move the staff to other departments, since that would feel like a demotion. 

“Good, I did not want to make it awkward by requesting new staff. I will have to look at the resumes for a secretary later today to get started. But for the assistant can I make a request for a specific person?”

“Of course.” Lucius said. “these positions are really your choice”

“Good.” Tim turned to face Tam. “Tam, will you be my assistant?”

Tam nods. “Okay. If there is nothing else that is pressing, I would like to look over the office space here and then maybe get a quick lunch before the conference. After lunch maybe we can tour the development department while we discuss the rest of Wayne Enterprises business.”

“That sounds reasonable. Tiffany and I will go work on getting the lunch together while we prep for the press conference. We will meet in my office for lunch at 11.”

“Thank you, Lucius.” Tim smiles at him, as he and Tiffany turn to leave. As soon as the door shuts, Tim beginning to search the entire waiting room. He has gathered up 6 cameras (one in each corner of the office and one aimed at the secretary and assistant’s desks.), and 10 bugs. He looks at them “at least these are all Bat equipment. Now for the main office.” The huge office that has a desk with a chair behind it and two armchairs in front of it, a filing cabinet, a ceiling to floor bookshelf that takes up a whole wall and a private bathroom with a hidden elevator that needs special access to use. These spaces produce 6 more cameras, (none in the bathroom luckily) And 10 more bugs. These again are all Bat equipment. 

When he finishes gathering them all, he places them in a box that he places in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. He then goes about setting up his own cameras and bugs in the rooms. While he was doing this Tam was going through the three desks deciding on what supplies would need to be removed or added to adjust to the new setting. 

“These computers are drastically out of date. Will need to replace all three, plus I do not think it wise to have this many waiting chairs out here. I would be better to have two couches and a small table.” Tam said.

“I knew you would know what this place needed. Thank you for accepting the job offer.”

“if I hadn’t done it, your secret identity will be discovered within the first week.” Tam laughs as they head for the door. 

Tim grabs Tams wrist and pulls her back to him. When she turns to face him, he kisses her deeply. She meets his passion and runs her other hand through his hair as they kiss harder. When they break apart, they are both gasping for air. “its time for lunch, then we can go to the press conference of doom.” 

Tim laughs as he holds the door open for Tam “This way my lady.”

The press conference goes as planned. The vultures are more worried about “How will this power shift effect family life in Wayne manor?” “When will the wedding date be?” and other fluff stuff. After the initial announcement of how Wayne enterprises is moving to the future and switching over leadership, there were little questions pertaining to the actual company business. 

When the press began to get way of topic and it had been 30 minutes since a company question was asked, Tiffany finished off the press conference claiming the other three needed to get back to managing the office. 

Tim, Tam, and Lucius continued with the tour of R&D while discussing other management tasks that needed to be accomplished. Tim was able to wrap up the office reports and such by 4pm. 

He and Tam went and picked up 12 pizzas, ingredients for a massive salad, fruit tray, drinks, and snacks before heading to the safe house on the outskirts of town. Tim was certain Barbara had followed their process from Wayne Enterprises to the safe house, but that was part of the plan. The Bats needed to show up so they could see Bruce get free from the time slip. 

They had just finished bringing all the food inside when the titans arrived. “Gar and Rav are upset you left them out of this get together.” Superboy offered in place of a greeting.

“Hello to you too.” Tim said. “I do not think Bruce will want a bunch of people here when he is yanked back into this time. I am unsure what state he will be in, so I only invited those of complete necessity.” 

“The salad is ready.” Tam calls as she walks in from the kitchen. “Wow. I know you said they would all be here, but it is mind blowing to see all these superheroes in one place.”

“Who is she, Amigo?” Blue beetle asks as his mask is suddenly covering his face. 

“This is Tam. She knows about my identity. You can hide your faces if you want, but she will not reveal your identities if you wish to remain unmasked.”

“Tim, if we want to get the tough stuff out of the way before the Bats arrive, we should really get started on that. They will arrive in about 2 hours according to your plan.”

“Right. We can all eat while I answer questions and get things set up for getting Bruce.” Tim turned to look at Tam. “Are you wanting to be gone before the Bats get here?”

She breaths out loudly. “It would be better for me not to be here, but I would like to know what happens.”

Tim smiles and says “I already have the video feed encrypted and transmitting to your house. If you leave now you will not miss much, and I can tell you what you missed when I get home.” He leans in and pulls her body against his as he gives her another long kiss. 

Tam pulls away from him and says, “Quick dawdling or you will run out of time to tell them before the Bats get here.” She turns and leaves the safe house.

“Whet, woo.” Whistles Bart. “When did you start dating her?”

“About the time I ran the League of Assassins.” Tim replies as he turns back to the other 5 heroes. They are all standing there staring in varying stages of shock and disbelief. Tim laughs and says “Get your food and meet me back in here. I will start my story when your all back.”

Everyone is quickly seated in the couches that are pushed against the walls so that there is a large empty space in the middle of the room. Tim is working on building a doorway like contraption in the center of the space. Cassie hands Tim a water bottle and a plate with veggies, fruit, and a slice of Hawaiian pizza (all things he can eat while working). He nods his thanks before starting in on his story.

“I do not mind if this story is repeated back to Gar and Rav, but I would prefer everything about the last year not be repeated to anyone else. I would like to be the one to tell those I think need to know.” He loos around at each face as they nod. “I am not sure I am ready to tell anyone else yet and I know I am not ready to tell the whole story yet.”

Tim takes a deep breath and steels himself before starting his story. “We had just buried Batman when I realized that things did not add up. Before I could tell the others that Bruce was not dead, but trapped, we had the battle for the cowl. Jason asked me to be his robin, but I refused and helped Dick take him down. Dick became Batman. Jason took off. Then when we returned to the cave we had to tend to our wounds, which luckily were non-life threatening. Jason must have decided we were still family because if he had used lethal force we would have lost. 

The next day, I began my investigation to find Bruce. Three days later I went to Dick to present my findings. Only to be meet by Damian wearing his own Robin outfit, diving off the top of the T-Rex and attacking me with his katana. He told me that the blooded son was here, and I no longer belonged in the mansion or cave. I told him to go to hell and that I was Robin. Dick walked in while we were fighting and yelled at us to stop. Then he told me to be the adult and stop fighting with Damian.

I asked Dick why Damian was in a Robin outfit. He said, “because he is my Robin.” I had no response for that. Robin was the only thing I had left. My father and stepmother had recently been murdered. my girlfriend was killed. Then my two best friends died one after the other.” Tim looked at Bart and Superboy at this point with a half-smile. Then ducked his head back down and began working again.

“then Bruce disappeared. Losing Robin, the way I did hurt too much, so I ran from the cave upstairs. I quickly packed as much as I could before I moved to a safe house I had been setting up. I quickly got it operational and designed my new suit. When I went to find Dick and tell him what I found about Bruce, he told me that I was just grieving and needed to get past it. When I insisted, he called in an Arkham team to take me in for treatment. Red Hood showed up and set me free, so I just ran from Gotham to find Bruce. I needed to travel aboard to finish the investigation anyways.

I went to Titan’s tower, where I was met by some of the justice league. Flash (Wally), wonder woman, superman, green arrow, green lantern (John), and Martian Manhunter. They told me that Batman (Dick) had requested the new robin be placed on the Titans team. I said ok, but they were not done. He had also requested, and they agreed that maybe he and I should not be on the same team for a while and asked me to step down and suggest a new leader. I choose you Cassie.” Tim looked her straight in the eye as he continued. “then Batman sent you to stop me from searching and I know I had to cut all ties from everyone. Even with doing that I ran into people sent by Dick. Black bat cornered me in Hong Kong, but she just wanted to make sure I was ok and let me go on my way." 

Tim paused here to drink from his water and eat his piece of pizza before continuing. "Along the way Steph found me. Tried to convince me to come back, I refused. Not to mention she had faked her death so I was not sure I could trust her, when she promised that I was just wanted home. 

By the time Dick and Damian found me, I had already joined forces with Ra’s al Ghul in my search for Bruce. So, I sent them on their way quick as I was afraid Damian would catch on and run my plans, by telling Dick the League was in town. And of course, when Superboy and KF found me I was working with the league already as well. Not to mention I had Ra’s on coms when Superboy approached me. I was in too deep to really react to the fact that the two of you had really come back from the dead. I had to keep my mask up. Ra’s al Ghul would send assassins to follow me and provide back up if they deemed, I needed it. It made extra work for me as I had to also prevent them from killing my attackers and finding ways to slip their surveillance. 

Finally, about 6 months ago, I found the proof I needed. I broke into the Museum to sell the artifact found at a dig site that was a Batarang. This is where I started making mistakes in my rush to get the proof. Some gang I had stopped the night before had followed me to the museum heist and attempted to kill me. The guards got caught up and one was killed before I could get him to safety. The three ninjas Ras had assigned to me rushed into help me escape. Once I was out, I slipped the ninjas and travelled to Iraq. Where I made the mistake of reusing the same ID. The airport security tried to stop me, but Ra’s men stepped in. they convinced airport security that I was Tim Drake instead and they escorted me to the hotel. 

This was when Lucius was alerted to my location and sent Tam to find me. This almost cost her life. 

They introduced themselves as Prudence, Owen, and Z. these three never left my side, and always dressed in normal everyday clothes so they blended in. Ra’s called them my bodyguards. We went out into the desert to find the last clue. Which was a cave drawing with a message from Bruce himself. I convinced them to stay outside so I was able to be the only one who got the true message from Bruce before changing it. I could not let Ra’s get his hands on it.”

Tim phone went off. When he looked at it, he saw an alert for Bats arriving in 30 minutes. “Sorry guys, I am going to have to rush this. We will have company soon.”

“When I came out of cave we were attacked. Z and Owens did not make it back. I barely got me and Pru out. We ended up dragging Tam into it as League captured all three of us. They healed us kept Tam “Safe” as leverage against me. Ra’s placed me in charge of League. I helped defeat the council of spiders, at the same time I destroyed Ra’s bases and infrastructure. Tam and I escaped and came straight to Gotham to stop Ra’s from taking over WE and killing everyone to get revenge.”

Tim finished putting together the device that looked like a metal detector. “Ok here is the plan. I will need Bart to run clockwise around the machine at Mach 1, this will provide power to it. Cassie I will need you to fly as fast as you can at a 25-degree angle going clockwise as well to Bart. And Kon will need you to fly at you top speed at 25-degree angle from Cassie in counterclockwise direction. Miguel I will need you to provide me a path into the door frame that will remain stable while they race around it. Jaime I will need you to help stabilize me by standing on Miguel’s pathway but just outside the doorway while I reach in and pull Bruce out. That way I do not fall into the time slip.”

“WAIT! We don’t even get time to process what all you just told us, and you rushed through the part we had all our questions on. Hermano this no Bueno.” Miguel said.

“The Bats arrive soon, and I would prefer to have Bruce out before I have to convince them that I am right.” Tim refused to look at them as he went on “Plus I am not sure I am ready to discuss in more detail all that happened in and since Iraq.”

“Will this work?” Superboy had decided to focus on this task then they could question later when they had more time.

“Yes, I am calibrating the machine to Bruce’s signature now.” Tim had his wrist computer hooked to the machine.

“How likely is it that someone is injured or killed in this attempt?” Cassie had her hands on her hip and was glaring at Tim.

“I would say only 5% chance of anyone dying. And if the three of you do not run into each other injuries should be minimal most likely just me and Bruce. But I would still fully gear up just in case.”

“Tim, Buddy. How injured are we talking here? Reaching through time can be quite painful I hear, but It should not be too damaging.” Tim stared at Bart, the time travelling speedster as this sank in. 

“Right. Not to injured then, well unless we crash into each other and shut the portal off while you’re stuck in it.”

“Thank you, Bart, for that lovely mental picture.” Jaime had a grimace on as his suit closed around his face.

“if you guys are ready let’s get started.”

As the three teens started spinning around the device the portal opened. There was a swirling pink, blue, and white portal in the doorway. Miguel had his purple psionic blocks creating a path through and around the speeding teens to the doorway. Red Robin and blue beetle walked along the path to the doorway. Jaime grabbed Tim’s arm as he planted himself in front of the doorway. The bats kicked in the door just as Tim reached through the portal. Before anyone could move the only part of Red Robin still visible was the arm reaching and holding onto Blue. 

Dick, Cass, Damian, Steph, and Jason stood just inside the door holding on as the wind from the speeding teens tried to blow them around the room. “What is going on?”

"Dick trying to concentrate here nad not crash into each other and cut of Red's arm. so some quiet would be greatly appreciated." Miguel said. he was probably the only one who could even hear Dick. the wind was too loud the closer you got to the machine.

Then three arms reached through and were pulling on Blue beetle to come through the portal. One was red clad, so it was probably Red’s other arm. The other two were from a stronger and older man. Then before they could blink Red robin was sitting on ground next to Blue beetle and Bruce Wayne. “Bart, Cassie, Kon, Stop. We got him out!”


	6. escaping the bat ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRuce has been pulled from the time slip. How will Tim give the Batfamily the slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. I have so many ideas for later attachments it took awhile to make myself sit down and finish this one. plus school is crazy.

As the others stopped racing around the room Miguel started walking over to the trio sitting by the doorway to the time stream. The portal had shut down, but the doorway was smoking like it was about to catch fire. “Hermano, I do not think that door would have lasted much longer. Also, it might be a good idea to move away from it before it explodes or something.”

Tim looks up from where he is sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath. When he turns to look at the machine his face immediately goes into robin mode. He reaches his hand out to touch it but stops about 3 inches from it. “Superboy! It is too hot for me to touch it; I need your help.”

Everyone noticed Tim’s voice switching to Robin and are all instantly on guard. Superboy and Kid flash are instantly beside Tim and the doorway. The Batfamily are out of their shocked state and moving closer to the doorway and Bruce. “Blue and Psionic, take Bruce. Everyone needs to move out of the room, quickly!” Robin ordered to the room at large as he turned back to Superboy to give him instructions on how to dismantle the doorway. 

“KF, you are not burn proof like Kon please stop trying to help. Ok. Kon take the screws out of the panel right there and then take the door off. Good, now remove the glass container with the glowing yellow fluid. CAREFULLY place it in this pouch.” Robin pulled a cloth pouch from his belt and held it open. 

Kon slid the tube into the pouch and Robin quickly wrapped it up and placed it in his utility belt. “All clear” he yelled to the other roomful of people as he turned back to Kon. “this will be ok till it cools down then I can dismantle it and return the safe house to normal.”

The others came back in the room, with Cassie carrying the Bruce Wayne bridal style in her arms.

“What just happened?” Dick demanded angrily in his Batman voice.

“Wow! You really have worked on getting that Batman voice down. It didn’t work on me when I was Robin, so now it has even less effect.” Tim turned to face Bruce. “Bruce, how are you feeling?”

“It is a little disorienting, but I knew you would figure out my clues. Thank you, son.”

The Batfamily seemed to suddenly recall what had happened. “Bruce? Is that really you?” Jason had half raised his hand as he spoke like he was wanting to reach out and touch him to confirm he was real. 

The time slip must have really affected Bruce as he reached out and grasped Jason’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Yes, it is me. I am so glad to be back with all of you. How did you get me out?”

“I built a time doorway of sorts. I used …. well let’s just say I used some hard to obtain chemicals and artifacts to combine science and magic. Then I had Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash provide the power and energy to get it opened, while Psionic, Blue Beetle and I pulled you out. It could only be active for one minute before overloading, but it took longer to find you then expected. Resulting in the doorway being active for 58 seconds and coming close to overload. It is inert now.”

Bruce pushed his way out of Cassie’s arms to stand up on his own. He looked at Tim and each one of the Titan’s faces making eye contact with each as he said, “Thank you for bringing me home to my family.”

Dick, and Steph could not seem to wait any longer as they both rushed to hug Bruce. Steph pulling Cass along with her, and Dick dragging Damian and Jason with him as they piled on Bruce hugging him saying how much they missed him. 

As they hugged, the Titans slipped out the front door of the safe house. “Thanks for coming guys.”

“I am certain you had a back up plan if we could not have come.”

Tim shrugged. “Of course, but it involved Solomon Gundy, The Shade, Star Sapphire, and a few others. It would have been a lot harder to pull off and even harder to not let them know who exactly we were rescuing.” 

The others just stared at him like they were unsure if he was joking or not. After an awkward silence Cassie said “I think we should go. We will let everyone get settled and you” she pushed Tim’s shoulder jokingly. “Will be sure to keep in contact. I do not want it to be another year before we know if your alive.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tim mock saluted her as they all took off for home. He stood there and watched till there was no one in sight, then went back inside to begin dismantling the doorway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Batfamily was done hugging when Tim came back in the room. They were sitting around the room on the furniture that had been pushed against the walls, while Bruce was eating some of the leftover food and drinking water. Cass and Jason had also grabbed some leftover pizza, while Dick and Damian just had bottles of water. They had all been staring at Bruce, but immediately switched focus to Tim when he walked into the living room. 

“Don’t stop on my occasion, I just need to dismantle this device and clean up the place before I head home.” Tim turned his back to start working

“Thank you for saving Bruce.” Dick said as he stood and immediately charged Tim for a hug. 

Tim reacted on instinct. He ducked under Dick arms, spinning around knocking Dick’s feet out from under him. Then he continued in same motion to bring his hand down in a chop to the neck. Tim barely stopped his hand from contacting Dick. 

He took a deep breath, then quickly stood up and took a step back, while remaining on edge and scanning the others. Jason was just standing up pizza sliding to the floor and moving to Dick. Cass had been faster she was only two steps from where Tim had been standing. Bruce appeared to be more weakened from the time slip then he wanted to admit, as he was half standing. Stephanie was moving to help Dick up. Damian was charging Tim and had already adjusted his path to Tim’s new position. Tim had assessed this in a matter of seconds.

Turning to face Damian, Tim quickly dropped to avoid the high kick aimed at his face. He reached up and grabbed Damian’s back leg as he flew past Tim. Tim swung Damian around and tossed him towards Cass, who caught him and gently set him down while still holding onto his wrist. Tim ended with his back towards the exit door, hands in the air openly showing he did not wasn’t to fight more, and full view of the room’s occupants.

“Tim, what was that?” Bruce seemed quite confused as to why Tim was on edge in a room full of Bats.

Jason was standing beside Cass, who were in front of Dick and Damian. Dick is just starting to rise from the floor and Damian is helping him to stand. Stephanie had a surprised look on her face but was moving to stand between Tim and Bruce. Bruce is walking towards Tim with his hands spread wide.

“Bruce, I am glad I was able to get you back, but a lot has changed while you were gone. I will know if anyone touches to tries to dismantle the machine, so please leave it as is. I will return when you all leave to finish the clean-up.” Tim turned and disappeared out the door. 

After an hour of being perched on the building across the street, Tim saw the 6 Bats leave the safehouse. While he had watched the outside of the building, Tam had watched to make sure no one touched or took pictures of the device. He watched them drive away and then headed back towards the house. “Tam, can you keep an eye on them and make sure they don’t split up or come back. This should not take very long.”

“On it.”

Tim had secured the dangerous chemicals and artifacts he had “borrowed” from various criminals in his satchel and was just disassembling the doorframe pieces when Tam came back on the line. It had only been half an hour. 

“Something seems wrong with the camera feeds. The police scanner just reported a high-speed chase on Monroe. The video feed I am looking at shows no such thing.”

“Shit! I didn’t think they would get through my encryption so fast. They must have had Babs working on it before they even left. Tam, you’re going to try to rest cameras with one of my short cuts, so I can figure out which way to go to avoid the ambush. Hold down control, F3, 4, R, C, P, 9, U, H, and M all at the same time for the count of 15.” 

“Tim, you need to not be so paranoid and make your short cuts easier to do.”

Tim had the satchel over his shoulder and had done a quick search to make sure nothing of value was in the safe house. Then he removed the cameras and went to look out the windows. 

“Ok, cameras are back up live. Looks like you were right, they are trying to ambush you. Red Hood is coming from south 2 blocks out. Batman from East 5 blocks out. Batgirl from north 5 blocks out. Robin from west 3 blocks out.”

“Wait no black Bat?”

“No.”

“okay well that could be good or bad. I am heading towards Red Hood.”

Tim turned and headed south. He saw Red Hood on a roof top to his right. Tim slipped their trap, but still had Jason chasing him. He had only made it about ten blocks away when Jason grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. 

Over Jason’s shoulder about two buildings away stood Black Bat. Great now he was outnumbered, he would need to find a way to slip away before the others caught up. 

“Babybird, calm down. We know that what happened in the safehouse was just a gut reaction to someone approaching you from behind. After watching your own back for a year how could we expect anything else. Please just relax and talk to us.”

Tim looked for an escape route. “Hood, its not very reassuring when you hack into my feds in an attempt to ambush me.”

“I know. We tried to talk them out of this, but they felt you would not stay put long enough for us to talk to you. You did run out on us just last night from the cave.” Tim shrugged. Jason took that as he was listening and so Jason continued. “We want to know more of what happened and what is going on, but we trust you will come to us and tell us when your ready. Please do not be a stranger.”

Tim nodded then took the opening to run off. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim and Tam spent the next 4 months setting up the old movie theater in Crime Alley as Tim’s new perch, with his nest below ground. The top floor was his perch. It had everything he and Tam needed to live their daytime lives in the public eye. The floor below was filled with fully stocked apartments that Tim could allow other vigilantes, in their civilian identities, to use as needed. The ground floor was the parking garage for the apartments above. The hidden basement was the nest. It had everything Tim needed to run his vigilant night life. The whole building had complex security system in place.

They also set up many safe houses and continued to run Wayne enterprises to an amazing degree of success. Now Tim was ready to have his first night out as Red Robin, since he freed Bruce from the time stream. Tim and Tam had not spoken to the Batfamily outside of Wayne enterprise’s matters or the occasional news issue. They wanted to completely settle in before deciding what to do with that whole mess. 

The Batfamily was getting tired of waiting as well, especially since Bruce is finally all settled in as well.


End file.
